winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Administration Discussion
This is an Admin only forum! Please do not edit or alter any messages. 'Topic: Theme Discussion' Recently, Harmee submitted in the new theme for this wiki and it is up to the active admins to discuss and choose the ultimate theme. I have yet to see the altered theme, but I think we have is great, however I believe Bloom should be added... What do you all think? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :The theme is beautiful, and I commend Harmi for a job well done. I have to agree, I do think Bloom should be added somewhere, even if she is partially hidden... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 05:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :The theme is beautiful. Harmi did an amazing job. But you are right, Sorrel. Bloom is main character and she should be added in the theme. ^^ :Sorry, but I'm pretty confused about this. For the "Altered/Alternative theme", do you all mean that the 2nd theme with the 2nd transformation picture? Until my statement and questions are all clear, I don't think I'll say a single piece. A cold wind of Autumn 08:48, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :I thought Harmee sent you a second theme....? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 15:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nope =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 05:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh... Never mind, well I still believe Bloom should be somewhere in the theme since the series pretty much revolves around her... Otherwise this is a beautiful theme :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 01:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I admit that Bloom is the main protagonist in here, but do you think it's somehow boring and repeated when Bloom appears in everything? The series, the spotlights, the mascot and such... all is for her. Well, somehow this makes me feel this is now a "Bloom" show, not a "Winx Club" show. And now the theme... The original idea as we voted in the blog of Brit & Harmi all agreed that the theme of Bloomix -- currently -- would have Musa, Flora and Bloom inside, but IDK why he changed it, well, he can design whatever he wants and it's his work... or just perhaps because he can't find any stock art for Bloom's Bloomix and so on. A cold wind of Autumn 10:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps... ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 02:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Requests Sorry for starting another request/many questions, but I just recently read over blog posts from other users and I guess one user left a rollback request asking for people to vote for him/her. Are we still accepting/appointing rollbacks? Is there a way we can have a better navigation to the Rollback Request page? --☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 02:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) By far, only rollbacks and normal users can vote for any candidates in the request. Or else admins and such will have to choose between accept or decline the request. I currently am very busy and can't even take a moment to respond. Plus, the 2 candidates are currently semi-active. I guess we can navigate that page in the navi bar. A cold wind of Autumn 06:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat As I promised, I've decided it's time to discuss what you guys think about having a Chatroom and coming to an agreement on a banning policy. Most of our users are in favor of chat so far, but it really is up to us to make the final decision. I mean, we are the only ones who can change the Wiki Features page XD. On the rarity we do have to ban someone from the chatroom, we also have to think up a fair blocking policy. Any ideas? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 00:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think having a chatroom is great :) Although unfourtantly, we all can't be on the same time due to different time zones. Anywho, blocking policy: basicall three strikes and your out. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think it would be really great to have a chatroom :3! And for the blocking policy, I agree with Sorrel. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Okie dokie :) Thanks guys. So do I have permission to officially enable the chat? Then I can get to work on adding heaps of fancy features c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Totally :) We are using Wiki Chat right? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 04:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. There's a few features I can add to it though, like customization of background color, chat moderator marks, etc. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:46, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Don't worry Brit, your discussion is still going, but I also wanted to bring up another topic. Blogs. Lately some users have been putting up unnecessary blogs, as some users are getting yelled yet for the blogs they put up. Is there blog rules written somewhere? If not, we should think of some up to end confusion. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I had suggested creating a blog policy a while ago now, but then it kind of slipped out of mind. It really is needed. We can't just let people create bazillions of useless blogs because they're bored. We really need some guidelines so only important topics can be made into blogs. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:45, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, but some users are confused. For example: Harmee's blog about Season 6 pictures... I don't see anything wrong with that, but you and rose do, stating there were rules... when really, no rules were established.... ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 05:51, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, there are. is it. I have to admit I hate being treated or considered as a liar. A cold wind of Autumn 09:34, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't realize you added that section. Well those guidelines are pretty simple. Not too harsh, not too easy. Perfecto. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I once announced those in an old blog of mine -- old to the current time, it's basically "new" at that time -- yet no one notices. So if they spam, it's their fault not reading all the given standards and guides... not mine! A cold wind of Autumn 09:45, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay! I will make note of that in my next blog. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:33, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Article format Basically, I think the shipping articles can have the shipping name fans give to them, as I see in various articles of various page, like BeckxJade in Victorious wiki... And btw, does anyone have common thought about the format for the real location like Rainbow Magic Land? A user asked me when she started editing that article but I completely forgot... So... your ideas? A cold wind of Autumn 13:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Rainbow Magic Land? Is it similar to Disneyland? Maybe treat Rainbow Magic Land like a product or something... it is more as a product (well attraction) to consumers. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:07, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's pretty similar to Disneyland. They even have a gianormous model of Alfea there xP ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 22:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) It sure is like Disneyland. Yet, what will we write on that article? We just can't take a short introduce about it, and leave the address and done =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:48, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : Well we can do a little short introduction, maybe place an info box. The first heading could be planning and production, the second heading being what attractions are available and with in that second heading explain what each attraction does... Hopefully that won't be too hard and confusing :x ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 04:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Okay. I'll tell her. Thanks. A cold wind of Autumn 11:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC)